


Googly Eyes

by theweightofmyfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Googly Eyes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pranks, i don't think so, is this the wrong use of googly eyes?, un beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms
Summary: Sam and Kevin got bored one lonely evening in the bunker.  They decided to mess with Dean.  Set sometime in season nine
Kudos: 4





	Googly Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I'm not sure I've got the characterizations down quite right yet.

Kevin hid his face in Sam's shirt to muffle the giggles escaping.

"Shhh," Sam hissed, his own laughter shining clearly through. The two quieted down as Dean rounded the cornor into the bunker's kitchen, still half asleep. Tucked away in a crevasse, Dean couldn't see Sam or Kevin. But they could see him.

Dean approached the coffee maker and began the process of making coffee. Mug, machine, button, wait. It seemed his brain had not fully woken up yet. He stared into the eyes of the coffee maker, hoping it would give him the answers his soul so despratly sought.

Wait. There weren't eyes on the coffee machine, were there? His suprised yelp rang out through the bunker, followed by a trademark **_son of a bitch!_**

Sam and Kevin fell out of their hiding place laughing uncontrolably at Dean. 

"Your face man," Sam managed to say, before dissolving back into laughter. Dean shot him a dirty look, before grabbing his coffee and heading back to his room.

Kevin and Sam had only waited a moment before they heard another yell of suprise followed by a yell that was more of an _I-just-spilled-hot-coffee-on-my-foot-because-of-my-little-brother-and-resident-prophet-decided-to-put-googly-eyes-all-over-my-room_ kind of yell.

Kevin and Sam grinned at each other. Though they may have been in very immanent danger from a very creative Dean, they had won for now.


End file.
